fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
School Of Poof
School Of Poof Is A Series Created By Skawo1, In this series poof Struggles in his daily school years. Plot •Poof Is A Baby Who goes to spellementary school he has enemys such as foop, and a love interest named goldie goldenglow. but when things go bad Will poof fix it? Poofs Love Interest is Goldie goldenglow Characters •Poof: The Protagonist, He Is The Baby of Wanda and cosmo. He is shaped like a ball •Foop: The Antagonist he is poofs anti form and is the baby of anti Wanda and cosmo. He is shaped like a square. his love interest like poof is Goldie goldenglow. •Timmy (Tiberius) Turner: Timmys Just A Average Kid with buck teeth, He loves trixie tang And Has 3 Fairys cosmo Wanda and poof. •Wanda (Venus) Fairywinkle: Cosmos Wife, She likes to nag sometimes and is the smart one. •Cosmo Cosma: Wandas Husband, He is the dumb one. •Goldie Goldenglow: A Student At Spellementary school which poof and foop like. •Crocker: He Appears In Some Episodes, He Hunts for fairys. •Mrs Powers: Poofs Teacher •Principal Zap: The Principal of spellementary school •Sen: Poofs Friend Other Characters •Margaret Cast: Oop,s girlfriend;Makes His Heart Melt like Butter •Ben Scwarts: The Bully Of The School •Victor Hengs: The Brain Of Poofs Class •Teddy Tamaker: Poofs 2nd Friend He's an elf but he hasn't shown his Identity yet. •Jenna Plus: One of Margaret,s Friends,Really Protective of her Brother. *Tobias Plus (AKA Agent T): Jenna,s Younger Brother During the Day,A Secret Agent On the Weekends and Nights. •Oop: A Mysterious Form Of Poof And Foop Combinded. •Poofs Classmates One Time Character •Ethan The Pixie •Dinklebot •Krocker •Mrs Doombringer: A Fairy hunter •Mrs Regnibmood (A.K.A Doombringer) A Nice teacher But evil masked •Mr Shonglongkoral (Sho-Ng-Long-Coral) •Wondergold: Goldies Superhero Form •Super Poof (2 Episodes) •Timmybot •Wanduh •Cosmoe •Rocky •Turbo Thunder •Eliminator/Destructinator •Omegaton •Commander Oni •Dark Foop •Mrs Superpowers •Anti Mrs Powers •Crimson Chin (6 Episodes) •Nega Chin •H2olga •Bronze Kneecap (2 Episodes) •Nega Chin X •Bull-E 2 •Babyslicer 2 •Dr Armor •Weeniepuff •Easter Bunny •Jackoterror •Santa Claus •Santa Paws •Rudolph •Rainy The Reindeer •Cupid (3 Episodes) •Remy Buxoplenty (2 Episodes) •Fairy Hart •Billy Crystalball •Dr X (The Final Poofdown) (7Episodes) •Juandisimo (2 Episodes) •Blonda •Schnozmo •Nega Timmy •Anti-Dad •Anti-Mom •Anti-Crocker •Vicky (16 Episodes) •Mighty Mom •Dyno Dad •Crash Nebula (2 Episodes) •Mr Slime (End Of Fairy World Parts 1-2) •Slimebob •Spongebob (Cameo) •Mr. Krabs (Cameo) •Danny Phantom (Secret 1) •Fanboy (Secret 1) •Po (Secret 1) •Wandope •Cosdope •HP: (3 Episodes) •Sanderson (3 Episodes) •Emily Pixal: (Pixie) •Katara (Secret 1) Episodes List Of School Of Poof Episodes Trivia •Secret 1: Stands For Secret Ones •Po And Katara Are Super Secret For A Future Nickolodeon Show Near 2012. •Anti Mom,Dad,Crocker are very evil •On Tv It shows spongebob and a secret Fairy Refrencing to "The Fairly Odd Starfish" Series •Dr X Is A Character featured in the finale and movie. •A Hidden Character Named Chloe Shinu Is Top secret in my series •In the episode Poofeo And Goldiet A Refrence To The Original Fairly Odd Parents Oh Yeah! cartoon is said. •Principal Zaps Real Name Is ??? (Revealed In Poof! the Movie) •Poofs 2nd friends Identity Is Revealed In (Idenity Crisis) •One Special Chapter Reveals Some of my Info Category: Fan-Fictions secret 1 Stands